bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythic Kulyuk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10846 |idalt = |no = 1308 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 10, 13, 18, 16, 14, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 9, 11, 16, 13, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 6, 7, 8, 9, 13, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 7, 12, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the highest ranking gods amongst the Divine Ten. Kulyuk was much wiser than his peers, judging the lives of all creatures as equal, regardless of their origins. He was also well known for having subordinates of a great variety of races. For this reason, he was a very unique and influential individual in the World of the Gods, until his whereabouts became unknown after having been summoned by the Holy Emperor shortly before the war between the gods and humankind erupted. Many suspect this was the dirty work of a particular god, but there is no evidence to substantiate this. |summon = I am Kulyuk. One of the Divine Ten. Have you summoned me here? |fusion = True wisdom and power should be available to everyone. No walls should separate us. |evolution = | hp_base = 5151 |atk_base = 1835 |def_base = 1865 |rec_base = 1777 | hp_lord = 7240 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2491 |rec_lord = 2374 | hp_anima = 8132 |rec_anima = 2136 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 2253 |def_guardian = 2729 |rec_guardian = 2255 |def_oracle = 2372 |rec_oracle = 2731 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Emperor's Holy Ground |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP, slightly boosts Def, Rec when HP is low & negates all status ailments |lsnote = +0.3% boost to Def, Rec per 1% HP lost, 30% boost at max |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Accretion |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Verdict |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), removes all status ailments, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 520% x HP / max base HP, 40% boost to BC efficacy, 35% boost to Def relative to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Mythic Sacred Fire |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25% boost to max HP, 80% chance to inflict random status ailment counter |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Flames of Wisdom |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and elemental damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 10847 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Kulyuk1 }}